Axel the Hedgehog
Born on August 17th in Mobius #0817 Axel Kiowa was born on a small island called Nimagi (knee-ma-gi), to a tribe called Nijama. The tribe consisted of hedgehogs, foxes, weasels and Rabbits. Robotnik(or Eggman which ever you prefer) took over the island 23 years before Axel was born. His parents formed a resistance against Robotnik, they always ruined his plans until one mission went wrong and Robotnik captured them and had them executed in front of the rest of their tribe and Axel. He met his best friends, Asonja a male hedgehog and Shira a female fox, along with Razz and Mahdi two weasel brothers and Jane and Karry the Rabbit sisters. With the death of his parents fueling his determination to rid his home of Robotnik as the leader of Nimagi Freedom Fighters. He, Mahdi, and Mira debuted their ultimate trio attack the Super Jackknife Strike. Each member use their elemental magic to attack one at a time then combine it into one powerful orb. Axel's element is his plasma which is a fire like substance. In the Heroes Forever story line, he, Shira and Asonja visit a land off the coast of Apotos. Its a small town that thinks that Robotnik a divine being and willingly stay loyal to him. Knowing that they are the bane of Robotnik's existence besides sonic, Shira suggests they wear different clothing so they wont be recognized. His outfit is an all black attire, cape and new goggles and new shoes. As his adventures unfold Axel continues to evolve in power,speed and battle experience, being able to battle galaxy level threats by the second war of the multiverse. In an alternate cannon Axel becomes a god. Taking the place of a dieing Zaruth who gave him the power and the name Axel God of Universal Mantra. Mantra is the energy source where the Gods of Nimagi and the new generation draw their power from. Axel has joined a super hero team called the Multiforce. Rin, Summer, Issac, and Mahdi currently make up the team. He is the Main universe Axel the hedgehog which means all the different Axels and their universes branches out at some point from his. Personality Axel is very prideful. easily angered guy who doesn't think as much outside of battle. He can be a lunatic at times but due to his strong sense of justice he is always finding a way to make light of things even when at its worse. He may be good but he has an affinity for destruction. He takes being chaotic good literally. Alignment: Chaotic good, Hero Favorite color: Purple Favorite food: Chicken Flavored Ramen Likes: His plane the X-31 Phoenix, the rush of battle, listening to music, and video games Dislikes: His plane getting scratched, broken ect. Eggman, wearing suits Cannon Rps, Stories (The role plays are not cannon to other people's characters unless they say so) Leader and the Ghost A ghost named Enigma visits Axel and tells him of an operation that G.U.N plans to destroy Nimagi to make room for a new military base. Axel and company stop them with the help of a new friend Raven the Panther and the Fenrir Garnet. (a magical gem passed down through generations of Nimagi Kings) As they make it home. A deity known as the God of destruction visits them threatens to eliminate them all for taking the fenrir Garnet to do battle outside of Nimagi. This deity goes by the name of fenrir, a wolf with a tolerance level that is shorter than a needle. Fenrir's rampage is finally stopped when Zaruth the all father of the gods steps in. Tournament of the Gods Part 1 Zaruth the Father of the Gods appeared in front of Axel Telling him to gather his friends to go to the Realm of salvation (Heaven for the people of Nimagi) The Gods Have made a bet with each other that whoever they pick will win a tournament they designed. Fenrir takes on Axel as an apprentice teaching him the magic of plasma. A fiery substance Axel continues to use as his main magical ability. The result of the tournament was undetermined. Bloodline of a Leader Axel starts having dreams of his parents and ancestors, telling him that someone plans to kill him. Eggman hires a Bounty Hunter by the name of Zhao Ling the Tiger. Zhao and Axel face off, when Axel gets the upper hand Zhao steals the Fenrir Garnet and goes back in time to erase Axel's family from existence. The Wandering Mutant A few scientist got their hands on blood samples from patients from a hospital, but two vials strike their interest. The Vials of Axel the hedgehog and Shira the Fox are used to create a hybrid of hedgehog and fox they name Subject #481. Subject #481 traveled to Nimagi and was given the name Mira. G.U.N learns of Mira and tries to use him as a weapon against a dark threat that they've found.. Toxic Experiment- 3 Years after Mira escaped from the lab he was created in a failed experiment #427 escaped from an under ground storage facility. Subject #427 reads data files on the the "perfect" experiment Mira and vows to absorb him and become the perfect weapon as his creators intended. Wrath of the Damned Axel died from an explosion that he caused and was cheated out of judgement by Chimera and is dragged down to the Realm of punishment. Obviously angered Axel makes a bet with the God of the underworld that if he can fight through the souls of his ancestors, the Helners and the Gohma he can return to the living. War of the multiverse (Nimagi Dimension version) Axel and friends find themselves in a war with the League of Destruction, the Anti Mobius version of the Nimagi Freedom Fighters. Touden the Anti Mobius version of Axel builds a machine to open a portal to the Crossroads of the Multiverse. He wages a war on all who tries to stop him from becoming the King of the Multiverse. Axel enlists the help of several different Mobiuses scattered around the Nimagi Dimension giving rise to the Nimagi Omniverse army. Electric Hero Defending Empire city from Eggman's siege with his friends Axel's actions spark a sense of justice in a young hedgehog. A young boy by the name of Maxi Ashton trains to become a superhero born with lightning Magic he dubs his super hero name as Maximum Thunder Rogue Island Axel travels back in time to 400 years ago to the golden age of pirates and becomes the captain of the Dark Hydra after its current leader Borus died in battle. He now fights the Royal Family of Novagosia's army to make the world safer for pirates. The One Axel travels to the Realm of Salvation but on his way a dimensional rift opens up sending him beyond the Nimagi Dimension into the realm of the "The One" This entity claims to be the sole creator of the Nimagi Dimension, everything and everyone in it, even the gods. Blood of my Blood Axel and Asonja meet a a living dragon named Milak who has a shared past with Asonja's father. The two of them go to a Volcanic island where they try to solve why the dragons are back and what happened to Asonja's parents. Non cannon Rps, Stories Judgement's toll- Chimera with the help of his champion Rynk of a different Mobius escape from the realm of punishment. The gods and titans of Nimagi with the help of Axel and his friends try and seal the evil deity back. Hedgehog of the Resistance This is the start of Axel's Adventures as the leader of the Nimagi Freedom Fighters. One of his missions attracts the attention of a scientist named Dr. Migu who works with Sally Acorn's freedom fighter guild. (I dont read the Archie comics) The two join forces two rid Eggman off the continent. War of the Multiverse (wiki version) Touden with the Red Moon Army on a full scale attack branching out many different versions of Mobius. Axel and friends travels beyond the Nimagi Dimension to these other Mobiuses and try to help their inhabitants to fight back. Negative zone After Axel visited Asonja and his brother Zoralth Axel makes the trip back to Nimagi. His plane runs out of fuel and he has to make an emergency landing on an island called the Negative zone. This island is home to old ruins the natives called the Yapudari, and Axel decides to venture in while his plane is fueling up. While inside Axel sees visions of the future, visions of his friends deaths either from battle, sickness or old age while he is the only one left due to the leaders of Nimagi having extended life expectancy. Seeing this takes a huge toll on his mental health. Axel stays in the cave for 3 days trying to find out how to prevent this, a voice calls out to him. A dark crystal calls him closer it said that It would give him the power to combat death itself. Axel trusts the crystal. Alternate Universe/ Timelines Axel God of Universal Mantra- this is a god tier level of Axel given the power to control all mantra (Mon-tra) by a dieing Zaruth. Mantra is the power source of the gods ad people of Nimagi. Time Jumper Axel - A Steampunk version of Axel that travels through time and dimensions thanks to the help of a device known as a Time Gear Demon Hunter Axel- The mean vulgar version of Axel who hunts demons that took over his world before he was born unknown to him he is half demon. Touden- Axel's anti mobius counterpart (see enemies for more) Island of Rogues Axel- The same main universe Axel was sent into the past by one of Mahdi's inventions. He landed in the golden age of pirates and soon becomes captain of the Pirates of The Dark Hydra crew. He Tries to to make the world safer for pirates, fighting against the royal family of Novagosia's fleet under the nickname Beast of Pirate's Bay Ragnarok Axel- Another god tier version of Axel taking the title of God of Destruction from his mentor Fenrir. Only for a short time But the power goes to his head and brings the end of the universe. He then travels the multiverse destroying everything and everyone he can. Archie Axel Aka Shadows of the Universe Axel- Called this by the creator beyond Zaruth, this is the main universe Axel five years into the future. He stopped The Voice from merging with Ethan and saved the universe with help from the Nimagi Omniverse which is all verions of Axel, friend and foe alike coming together to beat the army of darkness. An alien race known as the Void descended onto Mobius. Axel and the governments of the world came together to fight this new threat. Axel The Hedgehog (Marusi Universe) aka Wizard Axel A version of Axel that studied magic for 450 years has has become the strongest wizard in his universe. He trains Karry of that universe to become a battle wizard. Axel the Hedgehog (Fuedalism Universe) A samurai version of Axel. Once the emperor's top warrior he is now considered a traitor for stealing weapons that are fused with a special metal known as Helios. Axel wonders the land protecting these weapons. Axel the Hedgehog (Insatiable to the end) This Axel was trained by the Chimera of that universe to restart the conquer era of Nimagi's history. The hedgehog betrayed the god of the underworld and battled him but ended up dying due to the gap in power. Axel's soul was released from his body and once again battled Chimera.. Succeeding in killing the god Axel felt enjoyment, he wanted to kill more. Now he wonders Mobius attacking and killing any living thing he sees. Outfits/Forms Destruction of the wind Outfit Axel has gotten better in controlling his vector control powers and goes off to fight Metal Axel once more. Demon of Mobius Outfit Axel has been framed for treason against the Kingdom of Acorn and flees from the Westside Island. He tries to track down the one who framed him and fights bounty hunters and assassins to clear his name. Heros Forever Outfit Axel at his strongest the battle that takes place is to send Eggman's rule off the unnamed island. Dark Axel Of course, Axel has his limits. But when this form is activated, expect no survivors. This form has the ability to wipe out an entire forest at his full power, which isnt really good for the team. Fortunately, he learns to control it with his Vector controls, to calm himself down. He used this when he found out that Eggman had captured Asonja and almost put him to his painful death. (Dark Axel was typed by sonicsilva1) Pilot Suit The pilot suit is worn only when Axel decides to go on missions involving his plane the X31-Phoenix. Super Axel In non cannon works,.Axel turns super after collecting all 7 chaos emeralds. During his fight with Metal Axel in his metal upgrade mode, Silver, Asonja and Shira found the rest the emeralds allowing Axel to turn super and turned the tide of the battle. Corruption of the Pure Axel has taken an explosion that nearly kills him and goes missing for 2 months. His friends search all over for him and finds him at Robotnik's lair, but something is wrong with him. During the 2 months Axel was missing Robotnik found him Weak and Confused with no memory and took him as an underling. Shira and the rest of Axel's friends stormed Robotnik's lair to see Axel working with Metal Axel. Its up to the Nimagi Freedom Fighters to Re-jog their leader's memory. Jewel of Nimagi Axel learns of his ancestor's sacred jewel That has been in the Nijama tribe for generations. It functions like a chaos emerald but it doesn't give a super form or so thought. It is a Pyrope Garnet called the Fenrir Garent, said to have been forged by the God Fenrir given to the first leader of the tribe 4,000 years ago. Robotnik stolen it from Nimagi's sacred lake and the trees of the island started decaying. Axel confronts Robotnik on the Death Egg alone to save his island. Wolf of''' Destruction mode''' After training with the 5th God of Nimagi, Fenrir. Axel's right eye became permanently purple when he unlocked this power. Its not a form its a mode where he taps into the Destructive power Fenrir trained him in. He gains a huge power boost but He loses control of himself and goes into Destructive rampage. This was first introduced in the Tournament of the Gods rp. Boosts all of his abilities 2x his base form Nimagi's Fury Mode Nimagi's Fury mode was achieved by the First Nimagi leader who named the form. It is achieved when The tribe leader fuses with the Fenrir Garnet. They have Tribal tattoos on their chest and head when in this form. Boosts all his abilities 3x his base form Later on Axel found a way to tap into the mode without the help of the Fenrir Garnet. Nimagi Nation In A different timeline when Axel is 28 years old Eggman manages to conquer half of Mobius. Axel convinces the remaining Mobian continents to form a alliance called the Nimagi Nation. Hyper Axel A non cannon form. When Axel and Asonja absorb the power of the super emeralds they both became Hyper Axel and Hyper Asonja. The only time they turned into this form was the during the battle against Touko the False God. A being who is a fusion between Touden(Anti Axel) and Zuruko(Anti Asonja). They fuse together when Axel and Asonja gain the upper hand in the fight between multiverses. Limit Breaker Mode Axel's "Last resort Mode" He cranks the Fenrir's Destruction mode past 100% . His body and health starts to break down twice as fast. His fur turns red and gains black marking all over his body as well as a fiery aura so hot that it burns the ground he walks on. Its meant to be used for a burst of power to finish off his opponents quickly. At this mode Axel can easily move faster than light. Boosts his stats 4x base form Beserker Axel This costume Axel gained in the Games Knights Play rp. Trapped by the Game Master along with a few other people and Asonja Axel lead a team called the Shatterguard to fight the forces of the evil and the demigod Yamige also known as uzarth. Nimagi's King Axel's offical Tribe outfit. Its not much but a couple of tribal tattoos on his chest and arm. On his chest is the fire Prometheus gave to Mobius, while the Tattoo on his arm is the spear that Veramious gave Jasper Kiowa to kill his Mother Yumara Halner to end the Conquer era. Combat Skills Axel has trained in the martial arts of the Nimagi Army. He trained nonstop to master the Shaman and warrior ways of battle and imcorperating them into his own fighting style. His vector control comes in handy and has even saved his life on multiple occasions. His vector control is classified into two modes, defense and offense. Though he has average intelligence he is a master at battle strategies. Seeing his opponents abilities or weapons he is able to adapt and think of a plan but it will take a good amount of time. Offense-''' He can use his vector control to enhance his punches and kicks, create plasma, bend metal, and even redirect a person's blood flow. 'Defense- ' His main defense is reflection. He can reflect almost every physical attack. During the end of days story Axel used his vector control to shield himself and a city from Eggman's Solar Eradicator which was said to generate am explosion that was 15 thousand megatons of TNT big. Axel successfully defended the city from harm but soon died from over clocking his vector control and old age.. 'Weakness-' He maybe able to reflect physical attacks but he has to activate it in order for it to work. If he fights someone is fast enough to hit him before it activates he will be caught off guard. His vector control has no defense against mental attacks like Silver's Psychokinesis. His health deteriorates and will eventually die if he overuses it. Arm Bandages At the third Tournament of the gods event Fenrir enhanced Axel arm bandages with magic runes. They now act on their own defending Axel '''Offense The bandages can take the form of tools and weapons such as a grappling hook, a drill, swords, lances, and blunt objects. He mostly uses them to to grab enemies and swing them around using an aerial spin dash. If Axel is incapacitated the Bandages won't work. 'Defense' The bandages''' can take the form of shields walls and domes to protect Axel. The bandages are strong enough to withstand nuclear blasts. '''Insane Durability, Endurance and Strength Through out his adventures Axel had taken major blows that would kill a normal human or mobian. Axel had built up an insane endurance to pain because of these life threatening situations. The Zakuba, giant flying warship thats made of the heaviest metal on Nimagi Meldrum (Mell- drum) thats 5000x denser than Osmium (the densest metal on the periodic table) fell on him seemingly killing him.He not only survived but lifted the entire ship up off him rolling out of the way before it fell again. Axel fought an army of Gohma unleased by Chimera, for 4 days straight the battle continued He had no time to rest as they hounded him through the dead forest. Axel suffered nothing worse than a Broken arm and a few scratches. In a battle with Niro Ga the Fallen Shaman Axel was caught in Niro's attack called the bone shard storm. As you can guess the Shards impaled Axel's arms, leg, hands and feet but was still able to continue the fight despite the blood loss. Super Speed- Axel rarely needs his speed. He only during fights or quick escapes. Casually Axel clocked in about 310x the speed of sound by Mahdi. If Axel really tried he can go beyond light speed, as he outran Eggman's Doomsday Annihilator device which created a black hole when ever it was activated. It is unknown how much faster than light he can go. his different forms only add to his speed. Mantra Mantra is the spiritual energy that lives within all living things and Axel has mastered the art of using his mantra as a weapon. Mantra is the life force of his universe, the people of Nimagi and a few people outside of the island can weaponize it. Shakadu- Translates to open palm blast the purest form of Mantra combat. using the shock waves energy to push the enemy or deal significant damage to bones if hit in the right spot. Razz'sRazz the Weasel preferred style Carluti- Traslates to weaponized Mantra. Shamans can create weapons from thin air using Mantra swinging it with just a flick of the wrist. The way Axel uses his plasma is a deviation of this fighting style. Mahdi's drones act the same way in this fighting style. Axel's extremely high Mantra pool gives him the energy to fight for extremely long periods of time. Mantra can be used to repair damaged tissue and vial organs. It could take seconds, days or even years depending on the injury. Magic Axel can use magical attacks which he learned from Fenrir but is very inexperienced with it since he is a melee fighter mostly. Plasma-''' Axel's main magic attack and is the first magic ability taught to him by Fenrir. Axel treats plasma like its fire. 'Dark Magic-' Axel learned this not from Fenrir but from Chimera. He was tricked into using hatred for his evil counterpart Touden when he killed Damien, Axel's teacher. He only uses it as a last resort when he thinks it's his only option. He tries his best not use it at all. Dark magic can be used to mind control his enemies, sap their health. and even raise the dead. '''Self Awareness- It doesn't really count as magic but Axel has a fourth wall breaking ability. Being able to recall events from the non cannon side stories and role plays, to rewriting some plot elements in a story. to even meeting his Dragon ball z version of himself Brudikai. He hears the background music and themes of characters, and constantly makes references to the One Beyond Zaruth. Enemies Touden the Evil King- Axel's anti mobius counterpart. He created a portal to a place called the Crossroads of the multiverse and seeks to control all multiverses. The most dangerous of Axel's enemies. Zhao Ling the Tiger- Zhao is a bounty hunter that Eggman hires to kill Axel by any means necessary. Zhao stole the Fenrir Garnet and used it to go back in time to erase Axel's family from existence starting with the First Nimagi Leader. He fails and swears to kill Axel one day. Game Master- An Insane Alien who took the form of an echinda, He runs an intergalactic game show. He is incredibly smart and cant trap you in his game without you even know. Very dangerous person Niro Ga The Fallen Shaman- Niro served under Axel's grandfather until her sister's murder. Unsatisfied with the punishment Gerana gave Niro attacked Gerana but was overpowered by the king. She escaped and 45 years later returned to Nimagi to destroy the island she once loved. Ethan Von Makarov Ethan is the leader of the Red Moon Army who believes that conquering Mobius will help the world finally be at peace. He believes that free will sooner or later leads to suffering. Chaven Helner Axel's ancestor that he met in the Realm of Punishment. A champion of Chimera, Chaven was responsible for Nimagi's darkest era in the island's history. The Conquer Era as it was called in Nimagi's history books told of the island turning into a nation that took over half of the known world at the time. Fafmir the Colossi Fafmir is a being of the colossi race. He survived his race's genocide by hiding for 6,000 years. Fafmir met Eggman who experimented on him with a chip that has limitless potential. He makes his way to Nimagi with his new body and fights Axel to near death. He is the only villain Axel has failed to beat entirely. Trivia * Axel is the oldest out of his friends but is like the 37th oldest in the entire freedom fighter guild. * Axel wanted the the Nimagi Freedom Fighters to be called the Badnik Breakers but was out-voted 1 to 68 * Axel has a sister that is older than him by 8 years Named Niwa. He doesn't know about her nor that his parents wrote Niwa every year about him until his parents' capture. * In the Hedgehog of The Resistance story , Robotnik creates a Hedgehog robot look-a-like which he calls H9-12 Axe, but Axel calls him Metal Axel. *Axel is the 13th king of the Nijama tribe, he met the first leader of Nimagi Altair which is his great x8 grandfather. Nimagi King Axel.jpg|Axel in Nimagi's attire Axel with Freedom's Toll.jpg|Axel and Freedom's Toll Hyper Axel.jpg|Hyper Axel Axel Tribal attire.jpg|Nimagi's Fury Axel Fenrir's distruction mode.jpg|Fenrir's destruction 100% unlocked (credits to Sonicsilva1) Axel Fenrir's destruction.jpg|Axel's Fenrir's distruction mode his right eye is purple instead of red Super Axel ver2.jpg Super Axel (destruction of the wind outfit).jpg|Super Axel destruction of the wind outfit Super Axel.jpg|Super Axel Axel the Hedgehog true form.jpg|what Axel was originally supposed to look like Axel heros forever outfit.jpg|Heroes Forever outfit Axel Demon of the world outfit.jpg|Demon of Mobius outfit Axel pilot suit.jpg|pilot suit Dark Axel.jpg|Dark Axel Destruction of the wind outfit Axel curruption of the Pure outfit.jpg|Corruption of the Pure outfit Axel's beach clothes.jpg|Beach clothes Axel The Hedgehog (Distruction of the wind outfit).jpg|Axel's destruction of the wind outfit Axel Jewel of Nimagi outfit.jpg|Jewel of Nimagi outfit Axel's True Path Outfit.jpg|True path outfit Dark Axel (curruption of the Pure outfit).jpg|Dark Axel (corruption of the pure outfit) Axel sonic rider outfit 2.jpg|Axel with extreme gear Future Axel.jpg|NImagi Nation Axel AXEL.jpg|A drawning of Axel by 40DagreezKelvin Happy birthday Axel.jpg|Axel's birthday photo made by Trisell Chronos Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Magical Abilities Category:Males Category:Chaos Abilities